gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Father Figure
Father Figure by George Michael is featured in The Hurt Locker, Part Two, the fifth episode of Season Six. It is sung by the New Directions, with Roderick singing lead. The second song in the New Directions setlist, Roderick leads the song. Sue, again, is moved by the song as she remembers the moment she watched election on TV, in which the person she supports loses. The memory makes her sad. Lyrics Roderick: That's all I wanted Something special, something sacred in your eyes For just one moment To be bold and naked at your side Sometimes I think that you'll never Understand me New Directions: Understand me Understand me Understand me Roderick: Maybe this time is forever Say it can be, woah That's all you wanted Something special, someone sacred in your life Just for one moment To be warm and naked at my side Sometimes I think that you'll never Understand me New Directions: Understand me Understand me Understand me Roderick: But something tells me together We'd be happy, woah New Directions (Roderick): (Baby) I will be your father figure (Oh, baby) Put your tiny hand in mine (I'd love to) I will be your preacher teacher (Be your daddy) Anything you have in mind (It would make me) I will be your father figure (Very happy) I have had enough of crime (Please let me) I will be the one who loves you Until the end of time (Til the end of time) Roderick: That's all I wanted But sometimes love can be mistaken for a crime That's all I wanted Just to see my baby's blue eyed shine This time I think that my lover Understands me New Directions: Understand me Understand me Understand me Roderick: If we have faith in each other then we can be strong New Directions (Roderick): (Baby) I will be your father figure Put your tiny hand in mine (My baby) I will be your preacher teacher Anything you have in mind (Hee) I will be your father figure I have had enough of crime (Baby) I will be the one who loves you Until the end of time (Til the end of time) Roderick (with New Directions): If you are the desert, I'll be the sea If you ever hunger, hunger for me (Whatever you ask for), that's what I'll be New Directions: That's what I'll be That's what I'll be Roderick (with New Directions): So when you remember the ones who have lied Who said that they cared but then laughed as you cried Beautiful darling Don't think of me (Because all I ever) wanted New Directions (and Roderick): I will be your father figure (Put your tiny hand in mine) I will be your preacher teacher (Anything you have in mind) Will be your father figure Roderick with New Directions: And I have had enough of crime So I will be the one who loves you Until the end of time New Directions (Roderick): I will be your father (I will be your) I will be your preacher (Father) I will be your father (I will be your daddy) '''Roderick (with New Directions) (I will be the one who loves you) Til the (end of time) Trivia *This is the first time a male has led a New Directions competition number. * This is Roderick's last solo in the series. Gallery Roderick Father Figure 1.jpg FF3.png Father figure.png FF6.png FF1.png FF4.png FF5.png McCarthyTwins 6x05 6.gif New Directions Father Figure.jpg Roderick Father Figure 3.jpg Roderick Father Figure 2.jpg Roderick Father Figure 1.jpg Roderick Father Figure.jpg Tumblr nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Father Figure.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Roderick Meeks Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker, Part 2 Category:Songs sung at Invitationals